ACTG 383 - Dynamics of Hepatitis C Infection in Subjects with hepatitis C Virus (HCV) and Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV) Receiving Highly Active Antiretroviral Therapy (HAART): A Prospective study of subjects coenrolled in antiretroviral studies receiving highly active antiretroviral therapy (HAART), and who have HIV-1 RNA plasma viral loads of > 2,5000 copies/mL. Subjects will be evaluated for HCV RNA at specific intervals during this trial. This trial will last 48-weeks and enroll 60 subjects. The primary objectives are to determine the dynamics of hepatitis C viremia (quantitative HCV RNA) in individuals co-infected with HIV who exhibit a reduction in HIV-1 RNA to levels of < 500 copies/mL at 16 weeks of HAART for HIV and to determine if their is a difference in the change of hepatitis C viremia (quantitative HCV RNA) for subjects co-infected with HIV who reach levels of HIV-1 RNA of <500 copies/mL, compared to those that do not reach levels of < 500 copies/mL.